clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
8T8 Twin-Block engine
an 8T8 Twin-Block engine is a type of engine that was used in the forgotten sport of Rocket Engine Sports, And were also considered a dangerous engine to use while racing. Until 2010 they made a returned a plentiful of legendary penguins and their first careers their! Appearance The 8T8 Twin-Block engine has a long cockpit with two huge engines at the back with power worked by tons of portable electric boxes, Holding thousands of power that it makes the turbo almost un-destroyable. They also have a weakness. If the engines are pushed or accidentally drifted into a hard matter such a rock canyon or building it can get it's self destroyed, And can result in death, Since the cock pit is in front of the engines, And can result in serious injuries. Stats A common 8T8 Twin-Block engine is common 5 meters long and two, 14-foot tall engines with incredible speed. But it can get tricky due to some 8T8 Twin-Block engines being different if bought or made from junkyards. In sports, An 8T8 Twin-Block engine must have it's number, color patterns along with the penguin's own sponsor that he or her chose. The speed of a common engine is 300 km/ph for a beginner with a beginner's fastest boost being at 420 km/ph. A expert at racer is 812 km/ph. Pretty crazy, Huh? Important Stats In every racer there are different upgrades: # Acceleration - How fast the engine boost is # Top Speed - The normal top speed of an engine # Handling - How good they handle their handlers in the cockpit and how good their turning is # Defense - How tough their racers are in able to survive # Repair - Their is a certain button in which it actually repairs a little damage on their engines and cockpit # Coolness - Lastly, the Coolness always has what is something called a "Cool-Box" an ice-looking block that is electric as well, Which is used in order to not overheating. Racer Pilots All the racer pilots are down below! * Campbell Flannery - Number: 1 - Sponsor: McDoodle's - Colors: Red, Yellow and Black - Age: 38 * Chad Duane - Number: 2 - Sponsor: Pizza 7 - Colors: White: Light Orange, - Age: 42 * Ford Gabe - Number: 3 - Sponsor: AirTerra - Colors: Dark Blue, White, Green - Age: 19 * Maverick Jett - Number: 4 - Sponsor: Loggo - Colors: Lime, darkish-Red, White - Age: 44 * Evan Howard - Number: 8 - Sponsor: Snowtendo - Colors: White, Red, Black - Age: 31 * Herb Rudolph Jr. - Number: 13 - Sponsor: Snowbucks Coffee - Colors: Green, White, Brown - Age: 28 * Rollo Pierce - Number: 18 - Sponsor: Penguin Mail - Colors: Black, White - Age: 51 * Jervis Tobias - Number: 21 - Sponsor: Boptropica Islands, Inc. - Colors: Light Tan, Blue, Baby Blue, Green, Red, Black - Age: 25 * Michael Jepp - Number: 24 - Sponsor: Ekin, Inc. - Color: Black, White, Grey - Age: 36 * Greg Howie - Number: 28 - Sponsor: Eureka! - Color: White, With the colors of the Eureka! logo - Age: 48 * Sean Brenden - Number: 31 - Sponsor: Club Penguin Music Records - Colors: Orange, Yellow, Blue - Age: 44 * Hayate Kazuo - Number: 34 - Sponsor: Cloho, Ltd. - Colors: Blue, Orange, White, Black, - Age: 40 * Reynard Guy - Number: 42 - Sponsor: MyphCo - Colors: Gold, Black, Orange - Age: 37 * Koby Stafford - Number: 48 - Sponsor: Calada Cruises - Colors: Light green, Black, Orange - Age: 31 * Charles Lonny "Maximus" - Number: 50 - Sponsor: New Nine Dots - Colors: Black, Orange, Green, Yellow - Age: 29 * David Peers - Number: 51 - Sponsor: Mixer Aircraft Inc. - Colors: Blue, Red, Yellow, Baby Blue - Age: 47 * Mitchell Glen - Number: 59 - Sponsor: Jumpy - Colors: Black, Red, White - Age: 43 * Myron Xavier - Number: 62 - Sponsor: Von Injoface Enterprises - Colors: Yellow, Green, Pink and Black - Age: 34 * Ralph Meriwether - Number: 68 - Sponsor: GoodyMart - Colors: Yellow, Blue - Age: 51 * MacKenzie Kathryn - Number: 71 - Sponsor: Penguin TV - Colors: Its own stick, But mainly Black, Green and Blue - Age: 39 * Tyrone Isadore - Number: 74 - Sponsor: Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature - Colors: Blue, Grey, White - Age: 46 * Juan Rodriguez Jr. - Number: 75 - Sponsor: Hat, Inc. - Colors: Black, Purple, Red - Age: 39 * Cornelius Shane - Number: 79 - Sponsor: PlaySystem - Colors: Black, Logo colors - Age: 40 * Cordell Jamey - Number: 80 - Sponsor: Bro Mall - Colors: Yellow, Pink, Red, - Age: 35 * Brandon Kenyon - Number: 82 - Sponsor: Jing Jongs Buses - Colors: red, Blue, Yellow - Age: 22 * Gray Calvin - Number: 84 - Sponsor: Zatori - Colors: Black, white - Age: 33 * Merrick Oral - Number: 86 - Sponsor: Icey XD - Colors: Green, Blue, Purple - Age: 36 * Sheard Neal - Number: 90 - Sponsor: Pancakes Incorporated - Colors: Pancake colors, Blue, White - Age: 31 * Katt the Penguin - Number: 123 - Sponsor: Pranksters World - Colors: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow - Age: 18 Category:Groups